A conventional dual-screen electronic device (such as cellular phones, tablets, laptops, E-readers, etc.) generally has a foldable structure in which a hinge interconnects two sections of the conventional electronic device to permit transformation of the sections between unfolded and folded states.
With the provision of the hinge, a gap is formed between the sections for ensuring smooth operation of the hinge and for preventing the sections from hitting each other during rotation. Thus, in the unfolded state, a relatively large distance exists between display screens of the sections, which adversely affects the touch operation of the display screens.